


Ruins

by leggyman



Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explosions, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I watched the stream and need to get out feelings, SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER 16, Short One Shot, Tommy-centric, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Tommy tries to process the end of civilization.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000011
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Ruins

Of course he was strong for everyone else. Hell, his best friend was now the president.  _ President Tubbo _ . It had a good ring to it, he had to admit. He was smiling by the time he got to the bench, his enemy sandwiched between himself and Tubbo. He was the first to reassure Tubbo that they could bring the country back to its former glory.

But when Tommy was alone that night, he couldn’t keep up the facade. Sure, his dad was now here. But the place he fought for,  _ his home _ , was gone. Every bit of history and every memory made there was now  _ gone _ . And, not only that, but they were destroyed by his own brothers. Wilbur had blown it up and Techno had summoned the Withers.

Fucking hell, his family betrayed him.

He wandered through the aftermath, climbing through the craters he recognized as locations that used to be buildings. Everything was gone. The only remains that told what this place was was the occasional bit of material that had missed the explosion and the bits of TNT that didn’t detonate.

Sure, they could rebuild, but what would it be for?

Wilbur, his general,  _ his brother _ , the man he idolized and strived to be like, had lit eleven-and-a-half stacks of TNT to the place they fought wars for. Tommy had dedicated so much of himself to fighting. He’d thrown away his childhood and close relationships with the people who were on opposing lines in the battle, and all of it was for independence. All of it was for  _ Wilbur _ . The man was now too far gone. The wars had stripped him of all of that original hope for a better nation. Somewhere along the line, his brother’s end goal shifted from freedom from tyranny to simply victory. Wilbur couldn’t be brought back to the man he used to be. Philza had been so certain in that fact that he killed him. He killed his own son for the protection of his other.

And Techno. His brand was anarchy and destruction; it wasn’t much of a hidden fact. He’d been brought for his skill and his love of chaos. But Tommy had  _ trusted _ him. He was his brother. He was so damn set on the end of government that he’d forgotten that Tommy was also his family.

_ Techno and Wilbur had teamed up against him. They chose each other over him. _

It had always been Wilbur and Techno. They were the original ‘brothers’. Tommy had been a late entrant to the family. It took a long,  _ long _ time for him to believe that he was truly invited. It took ages for him to place the trust that only family could have in them. He’d always, deep down, feared he was an outsider. An intruder in Sleepy Bois Inc.

His insecurities were confirmed, as his brothers betrayed him.

There, in the ruins of L’Manburg, Tommy dropped to his knees and wailed in the broken bits of his home and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Wilbur's perspective and this was written immediately after I finished shouting to my brother who was horribly confused about it, so sorry if anything was missed from Tommy's POV. I tried with what I picked up on. I will definitely be writing more about the events of November 16, but I wanted to kick it off with something immediately. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I may go back and add a bit more and have it make more sense. I'm riding the energy burst after watching the stream and have not proof-read it. It's probably a bit of a mess and I usually wouldn't do anything with only 200 words. Please forgive me, but I will probably be making changes to it by tonight. Once again, thank you for reading.


End file.
